2 broke girls: And The Cold Winter Night
by ThoughtsRoam
Summary: It's a cold night in New York. What're two broke girls to do? Maxoline
1. Chapter 1

**2 broke girls: And The Cold Winter Night. Part 1**

(A/N: this is the first fan fiction I ever wrote, and certainly the first work I wrote with this kind of language. I ship Maxoline until I die. Please tell me your thoughts on this, as it'll be greatly appreciated. This work is what I call a "coin" story. Meaning that there's another side to it. I'll post it later. Sorry about the long note, sorry the story is short. Please check out my blog if you like this. Enjoy!)

Max was lying in her bed, wrapped in a thick blanket to keep warm. It was freezing in the apartment as they couldn't pay the heating that month.

She lay there shivering when she heard her door click open, her hand made its way to the knife that's under her pillow. Caroline walked in her room. Her grip on her knife released.  
"Hey" she said

"Hey" Caroline said back.

"Can't sleep?"

"No! It's freezing in there!" She whined. She was shivering in those stupid Eiffel Tower pajamas that Max secretly loved.

"Can I please sleep in here with you?" She begged Max. Max knew if she said no that she'd keep whining.

"Sure, hop in" she agreed. Caroline eagerly got under the covers as Max moved over. They were laying there for a few minutes in silence when suddenly Max felt two ice blocks on her stomach.  
Caroline had wrapped her hands around her.

"Umm, mind telling me what you think you're doing?" Max asked regarding the hands on her body.

"Oh you can steal makeup but I can't steal a little body heat? C'mon Max my hands are freezing!" She complained right in her ear.

"Alright, God you're whiny tonight! Even after I let you sleep with me." Max like always caved in to Caroline's wishes. She let her hands stay on her stomach.

Despite the frigid temperature Max was feeling warm in her face, Caroline's hands on her gave Max a certain tightness in the chest and kept putting certain images in her mind that she tried to block out.

Caroline's hands slowly crept under Max's shirt. She gasped softly as the slightly cold hand made its way up past her belly button. Before Max could protest Caroline shushed her quietly.

"Relax, just stealing a little warmth" she cooed. Her hands caused Max to get goose bumps. She started to press her body against Max's, causing her to blush furiously.

Caroline's hand continued to creep up to Max's bra.

"Oh that's right you wear this silly thing to bed. Well that's okay" she whispered softy. She nibbled on Max's ear as her hand went under her bra.  
Max moaned softly as Caroline's finger traced its way around her nipple.

"Caroline, stop. We can't-" Max had started to say. She was interrupted by Caroline by pinching her nipple.

"It's ok; I've seen the way you've been looking at me lately. This is what you want right?" She kissed the back of Max's neck.

"It's the same way I've been looking at you too." Her other hand started to descend down into Max's pants.

"I've wanted you for a long time Max, I wanted this and I know you do too." Her hand was in Max's underwear, slowly making its way to its destination. Max was frozen with the realization of what's happening.

She let Caroline continue the journey of her body. She couldn't believe that this was finally happening. Her breath hitched as Caroline's fingers had found their mark inside of Max.

Caroline kept softly kissing the back of Max's neck. That with the combined pleasure of Caroline tugging, pinching at her nipples and exploring her insides; Max started to moan louder and louder.

"Oh God! Oh God!" she yelled as Caroline reached deeper inside her now tightening crevice. She wasn't sure when she did it but Caroline had undone her bra.

She hopped on top of her. As Caroline sat on her waist, Max felt butterflies in her stomach looking at her.

"I love you Caroline Channing" she admitted. Caroline leaned forward, her face a few inches from Max's.

"I love you Max Black" she said slowly moving her lips towards her. Just before she could get to feel those soft pink lips on hers, Max's alarm went off.

She woke up alone in her bed, with her hand in her pants and in her shirt. She slammed the snooze button with her less filthy hand. She lay back on her bed and closed her eyes.

She felt a strange mixture of arousal, disappointment and shame. Aroused from her dream, disappointed that it didn't last longer, and ashamed that she dreamt of Caroline like that…again

End part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Two days after Max's recurring dream of Caroline, it was a chilly morning as the girls got their day started.

"Oh God!" Caroline said out loud while Max zipped up a thick coat over her multiple layers and over her two great assets. She walked into the living room, Caroline was on the laptop looking at the weather report.

"It's supposed to be at least eight degrees today, and it's going to snow later." she closed the laptop and continued to get dressed. She wore a black thermal undershirt that honestly wasn't very flattering, but the way it hugged Caroline's slender form still drew Max's eye. She quickly traced her outline, cleared her throat and searched for her gloves.

"Wow that's almost as cold as my heart." Max joked so as to distract her roommate, hoping she wouldn't notice her staring at getting dressed. She looked over as Caroline was chuckling and had bent over to put on her pants. Her long legs were wrapped in tight matching thermal underwear. She audibly gulped as her eyes landed on Caroline's butt. She felt cheeks warm up as the flood of dirty images crashed into her mind; one of which involved spanking.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and picked up her gloves that were on the floor for some reason.

"Okay, so" Caroline now fully dressed for the harsh conditions outside.

"You want the directions or should I?" She asked Max.

"You know I can't read" she smirked back, still pushing her true thoughts out. Caroline as per usual just rolled her eyes and chuckled it off. She grabbed the paper with the directions and opened the door for Max who held the three dozen beer batter bacon cupcakes for delivery.

"I can't believe some fat ass in the East Village wants cupcakes in this weather." Max openly expressed her disbelief as they walked out the door.

"Well we need that fat ass's money" Caroline explained

The train ride over was uneventful as far as those go. It mainly consisted of Max stealing looks at Caroline, who stood in front of her while she was sitting. Caroline seemed otherwise preoccupied with other thoughts so she didn't notice her roommate staring at her… hopefully. She prayed that she didn't notice her blushing. Their stop came and they got off. Despite the weather, Manhattan was busy as always.

It was difficult to carry three boxes of cupcakes through hundreds of people making their way elsewhere. But Max was kinda glad about it. She needed something to distract her; otherwise her eyes would be glued to Caroline's butt. After bumping into countless hardworking businessmen who should be with their families and weaving through pretentious artists, they finally arrived to their destination.

Some lofty apartment owned by; as Max said earlier, was a heavy man. He stood at 6ft tall and was at around 250 pounds. The door of his penthouse was altered to compensate for his size. He had to be in his forties and he had a strange accent that Max couldn't be bothered to place as she couldn't stop thinking about Caroline. The man pulled out their money from his silk bathrobe and put it in Caroline's hand in a sweaty handshake and disappeared back into his apartment for what Max guessed would be short work.

They started to walk back to the train station. Max had to keep fighting the urge to grab Caroline in places that were too indecent to consider in public. While trying to push out the thought of plunging her hands into Caroline's pants, Max suddenly heard.

"Caroline Channing?!" A voice called out.

"Scott Belvedere?!" Caroline replied back to the man. Max couldn't help but feel a twang of jealousy. _Who the hell is Scott Belvedere?_ She thought to herself. She turned to see the body attached to the voice. An older man walked out of a café that they just walked by. He was in his late fifties with salt and pepper hair. He was dressed like in formal casual attire with an apron tied around his waist. He and Caroline hugged warmly, only furthering Max's jealousy.

They broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Max," she regarded the man.

"This is Scott; he owns and runs this café. My friends use to come here all the time." Her smile filled with nostalgia. Max relaxed a little when she realized their relationship wasn't romantic.

"Oh Caroline," Scott started to say.

"It's so nice to see you after all these years!" He seemed thrilled to see her.

"I heard what happened to your father, such a shame really. Oh well, no use reliving the past. I have to get back to the shop, but how about I get you and your friend here some of my famous hot chocolate? On the house of course! For the good times we shared." He offered.

"Oh that would be great Scott," Caroline turned to Max.

"Scott makes the best hot chocolate!" Her smile was infectious and it spread to Max's face.

"Oh alright, sounds great" she managed to say over Caroline's enthusiasm.

"Can we sit out here?" Caroline asked Max more than she did Scott. She gestured to the seats outside.

"Fine" Max tried to say in a way that made it seem that she didn't want to, so that she could hide how overjoyed she was about sitting with Caroline. They both sat down facing each other. Scott walked back into his café to make the cocoa.

"Max, are you feeling okay? You haven't said much this whole time. You didn't even make a joke about how I use to "come" here" Caroline frowned at Max's lack of usual sardonic humor. Her brain on delay she muttered.

"Oh! Yeah I uhh, just got some things on my mind is all" she tried to assure Caroline.

"Things like what?" She asked leaning more towards Max now. /you/ Max fought back to say.

"Oh nothing just stupid stuff, like if that one guy I slept with really was famous or not" Max lied. Caroline seemed to take the bait though. She leaned back in her seat.

"Here you go," Scott walked of his shop and placed the two drinks down on the table.

"And remember Caroline, you and your friend can always come here. After all your family has done for me." Scott said before he left back to run his shop.

"My dad was the one who gave him the start up money" Caroline explained to Max. She moved her chair closer so that they sitting next to each other. Max felt her heart skip a beat. Caroline brought the cup to her lips and took a large sip. She made a moan that; while it was innocent in nature, made Max blush from the images now surging through her mind.

"Oh Max you got to try this!" She insisted of Max. Happy to get her mind off the butterflies in her stomach, Max lifted the cup to her mouth. The beverage was the perfect temperature was the first thing she noticed. Not hot enough to burn the tongue (which she frequently did) but not cold either, Just the right temperature. Its rich flavor was greater than what Max was use to. It certainly wasn't the 99 cent store stuff she drank.

She was overwhelmed by how good it was. It was honestly the best hot cocoa; scratch that, best drink she ever had. She put the cup, the obvious shock on her face made Caroline laugh.

"Whoa!" Max said, the flavor was still fresh on her tongue.

"Good isn't it?" Caroline asked with a playfully smug look on her face as she took another sip.

"Good? No, finding out you're not pregnant is good. This drink is AWESOME!" She smiled at her, before realizing she was looking at her for too long. She snapped her attention back to her drink. Caroline didn't seem to notice it. Her focus was drawn across; she wasn't looking at anything however. The street was particularly clear of people and cars. Max wasn't sure what Caroline was looking at, there a few art galleries with their art in the windows, she could've been looking at that but she couldn't be certain.

A silence fell between them, but it wasn't an awkward one so Max didn't feel the need to fill it. So they sat there silently taking sips of their drinks. Max saw something fall into her cup; she looked up as a reflex to see that it was snowing. Caroline was looking up too. They watched the delicate snowflakes gently waft through the frigid air. Their ornate dance as they fell had transfixed Max and Caroline.

"Wow" had escaped Caroline's lips, grabbing the attention of Max. Max started to really look at Caroline, while she was distracted. Her long neck, her long perfect golden hair, the subtle curve of her chin, her beautiful face and those big ice blue eyes that Max loved when they were on her.

"Beautiful" Max involuntarily said. The butterflies in her stomach made her clasp her mouth shut. _What the hell did you say that for, you idiot?!_ she scolded herself. She felt her cheeks burn red.

"Aren't they?" Caroline replied thinking Max was talking about the snowflakes. Max stops cursing herself, realizing she was saved. However she continued to fight back the urges to say something more. If Caroline noticed her struggle she didn't say anything about it. Caroline's gaze was still on the sky. She faced Max and started to say.

"This nice, isn't I-"

"Caroline I'm in love with you" Max shot out suddenly, unable to hold the urge back anymore.

"Wha-" Caroline wanted to ask when Max leaned forward and softly planted her lips on Caroline's. Though hesitant at first she returned the kiss, moving forward into it. Max pulled back sharply when her mind finally realized what her body was doing. Her hand covered her mouth. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Caroline still had her eyes closed and leaning forward.

"Oh God, oh God! I'm sorry, I-I just" Max started to explain to the bewildered Caroline.

"It just that I keep having these dumb dreams about you and these stupid thoughts and I co-" Max was cut off by Caroline's hand on hers, Gently holding it. She wiped away the tears that

"It's ok Max" she rectified the situation by kissing Max back. Her thin pink lips on top of Max's full red ones.

"I feel the same way about you too" she said shortly breaking their kiss, but got right back to it. Max was no longer afraid to show how she felt. She grabbed the back of Caroline's head and pulled her closer. Caroline followed her example, grasping onto the onyx locks of her roommate. Max parted her lips as her tongue slid over to Caroline's mouth. She could taste the cheap strawberry lip gloss that Caroline always wore, that with the rich hot chocolate they both drank; it made the kiss seem like she eating a delicious treat.

That was fused with a taste that Max could only call "Caroline". Their tongues met and immediately started to sweep over one another. The butterflies in Max stomach flew away and the tightness in her chest was gone. What she felt now was warmness as she and Caroline became one. _How long were they kissing?_ She didn't know but she wanted Otto last an eternity. _Were people watching them?_ She didn't care, she and Caroline were in love and that's all that matters to her.

They broke apart their passionate embrace and smiled widely at each other, chuckling softly. They pressed their foreheads together and just stared into each other's eyes for a while. Suddenly Max turned to see that in fact the whole café was watching them, she even saw a couple of guys taking pictures.

"Let's go Max" Caroline suggested. They stood up with their drinks and walked off. As they made their way to the train station, Max felt Caroline's fingers intertwine with her. A smile stretched across her face.

"So what kind of dreams were they?" Caroline suddenly asked. Max felt herself starting to blush.

"Don't be shy Max, because if they were dirty," She leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I had a few of my own" she kissed her cheek and gave her a sultry smile.

"Well," Max still blushing.

"There was this one dream I had"

End part 2


End file.
